


Blue Eyes

by corgifeathers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hearing Voices, Homework Help, Math is hard, Parent-Child Relationship, even for the antichrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgifeathers/pseuds/corgifeathers
Summary: Adam can't figure out this math problem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Blue Eyes

Adam dropped his pencil. He sat back in frustration and sighed. He could not solve this problem! It was a simple math equation, and for whatever reason, the solution eluded him.

He could hear his mother in the kitchen. She would be calling him down for dinner soon. The clock on his nightstand ticked. A fly buzzed at the window.

He looked over the page again and all his scribbling. Why couldn’t he figure it out!?

_The answer is there. You’re just not seeing it. _

Adam paused. He was used to hearing voices in his head. He usually ignored them, but there were a few he trusted. He didn’t know why he did, he just did.

_You’re thinking too hard. Look at your first notes again._

This one he trusted. He drew in a breath and glanced over his previous calculations. His eyes squinted at the markings.

_Relax._

Adam relaxed. He heard a song in his head and started humming along with it. His mind cleared, and he soon found the patterns of numbers he should have been seeing 20 minutes ago.

“Finally!” he whispered to himself. Then, after a second, “Thanks,” he mumbled under his breath.

_You’re doing fine._

He finished the last of the sums on his homework page and closed his notebook, finally satisfied with the results and ready for dinner.

“Adam! Come downstairs!” his mother called.

Adam threw his things into his bookbag. “Coming Mum!” He ran out his door. The fly flew out the window.

Beelzebub leaned against the trunk of the large apple tree not far from the house. They watched the small family as the night went by.

A tall shadow emerged behind them. “He’s bright,” Hastur said, drawing on a cigarette. “He’ll find his true place someday. We may have the End of the World just yet.”

Beelzebub followed the boy’s silhouette in the light of the windows. “Maybe so,” they muttered.

Hastur shrugged and placed a hand on the small demon’s shoulder. “He’s more like you than his father. Has the same blue eyes. He needs to think things through before acting. He’ll figure it out.”

Hastur disappeared again. Beelzebub turned to follow, but gave one last longing look at the boy sitting in the light. “You’re doing fine, son,” they whispered to the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first watched Good Omens, I was like, where did Adam come from??? and then a thought hit me: Omg, what if Beelzebub is Adam’s biological mother!?!!! D: 
> 
> So yeah, this came from that thought. Beelzebub tries to be a good parent and helps him with his homework sometimes.


End file.
